Currently, pixel units of a color organic light-emitting diode (OLED) can be arranged in different manners, such as traditional RGB, New RGB, RGBW, RGB pentile or the like. Although there are various arrangements for pixel units, all of the pixel unit arrangements are for the purpose of achieving uniform color of display image, high resolution of display image and the like.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a pixel structure in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, the pixel structure comprises pixel units sequentially arranged, and each pixel unit comprises a red sub-pixel unit 1, a green sub-pixel unit 2 and a blue sub-pixel unit 3 which are of the same shape (all of a rectangular shape) and are sequentially arranged. Further, the red sub-pixel unit 1, the green sub-pixel unit 2 and the blue sub-pixel unit 3 have an equal area. The pixel structure shown in FIG. 1 adopts the traditional RGB arrangement.
In the prior art, human eyes have stronger discriminating power to red and green images than to a blue image, and therefore, in the pixel structure shown in FIG. 1, since the pixel units are arranged in traditional RGB manner and respective sub-pixel units have the equal area, matching effect between the color sub-pixel units and the visual effect of human eyes is relatively poor, thus resulting in relatively non-uniform chromaticity of a display image.